Baby Owl and Fish
by Lovable Esme
Summary: Some people said Esmeranda (Esme) is the daughter of Aphrodite because her name in Old French means Love or to Love. But believe me, my mom is gonna blasted you into pieces if you dare said I'm the daughter of Aphrodite in front of her. And why is that? Because my mother is Athena the goddess of wisdom and war strategy…
1. The Starting

**Hey everybody! Alright the pairing is mostly canon, AthenaxPoseidon here! Enjoy!**

Athena stood in her temple in mount Olympus. Then Lord Poseidon walked in,

"Lord Poseidon!" Athena gasped,

"Athena…" Poseidon nodded and walked closer, he grabbed Athena with his strong arms.

"What? Lord Poseidon! Don't-!"

Poseidon brushed his lips on Athena's and hugged her even more closely. Her breasts pressed on his chest and made Poseidon even more passionate, there was only one problem. Athena didn't know if she could do that, she was a maiden goddess after all.

Athena pulled away, "Lord Poseidon! We can't do this!"

"But I know you want me Athena!"

"But… I'm a maiden goddess! I can't break my own oath! And how the other would react to our relationship?!"

"You are still thinking about your oath and the other when you really wanted something? Come on Athena, we had something more than this relationship. Don't you want to feel how to be normal?"

Athena was speechless, yes she wanted to feel it but she can't. She had made an oath that she would remain maiden and virgin, but it was Lord Poseidon, she couldn't resist him.

Poseidon locked their lips once again and this time, Athena didn't fight it off and let herself followed…

Athena woke up and found herself with Poseidon laid on the floor of her temple, their clothes hung on one of the benches. They did it! Athena had lost her virginity and became intimated with Poseidon! Somehow Athena didn't felt guilty or angry to herself, she felt perfect! Happy and perfect! She enjoyed doing it, she even wanted more. But now they had to go to the main temple so that nobody would suspicious.

Athena covered her naked body with the sheet they used for blanket,

"Poseidon…" Athena called and shook his body gently,

Poseidon stirred and woke up, his eyes filled with gleam as he saw Athena figure. "Athena…"

"We need to go now… I'll meet you in the main temple…"

But before Athena could stand up and went to the bathroom Poseidon grabbed her wrist and pulled her for a passionate kiss.

"Can you go later?" he asked,

"Hmm… I think late for a couple minutes didn't matter…" Athena murmured lazily…


	2. The Suprising News

Athena ran into the main temple where everybody was gathering. Everybody turned to her as they saw her panting and panic. Zeus from his conversation with Hera, Aphrodite from her nail polishing, Poseidon from his fishing magazine, Apollo from his haiku, Artemis from her bow, Ares from his sword, Hephaestus from his metal thing, and Hermes from his cell phone.

"Athena what's wrong with you?" Zeus asked,

Poseidon just wanted to jump in front of Athena and hugged her but he knew he can't.

Artemis, Apollo, Hera, and Aphrodite in the other hand just smiled, some brightly some just because they knew toward the panic Athena.

"Father I… I uh… I wanted to…" Athena barely composed a sentence; she bit her lip and cursed herself.

Zeus frowned and Poseidon was panic now, something was definitely wrong with Athena. She couldn't even speak her mind.

"Oh just spit it up sister!" Ares shouted impatience,

"FATHER I'M PREGNANT WITH POSEIDON'S CHILD!" Athena blurted out for shock; she clasped her hand to her mouth.

Zeus' jaw dropped, the other exchanged looks in confusion and didn't understand.

"Wha-? Excuse me Athena dear, my ears must be had a problem… Did you just say you're pregnant with Poseidon's child?" Zeus asked,

Athena gulped but collected her courage to speak again. "No father, your ears didn't have any problem… Yes I just said that I'm pregnant with Poseidon's child…"

Aphrodite squealed and jumped off from her throne to give Athena a tight hug. "Yes! At least! Athena lost her virginity! Congratulations sister!"

Athena pulled away and smiled, "Thanks Aphrodite…"

Poseidon stood up from his throne and swung Athena in a circle before kissed her passionately.

"Oh please… Can you save the kiss for later?" Artemis complained,

Athena pulled away and smiled shyly, Poseidon curled his arm around Athena's waist and the other hand placed on her still flat stomach.

"So a baby huh?" Zeus asked awkwardly,

Athena nodded, "And I've been deciding I would keep him/her…"

"It's 'her' actually sister…" Artemis said softly,

Athena's attention been poured to Artemis, her eyes filled with gleam of happiness. "A girl?"

Artemis nodded, "A very healthy half owl half fish girl…" she said with a grin,

"A girl! I'm having a girl!" Athena squealed,

"She's so pretty… Can she be mine?" Apollo murmured to himself,

Athena and Poseidon both turned to Apollo, Athena's grey eyes flickers with anger. Poseidon was angry too.

"NO!" they both snapped and made Apollo jumped in surprise,

"Of course not Apollo! I won't let you dated my daughter! Think with your brain! How many women you had slept and how many demigods you have huh?! She still unborn yet you wanna have her?! Oh I don't think so sir!" Athena blurted out,

"She's right Apollo; you're way too old for her…" Poseidon agreed and held Athena's shoulders so she won't start a war,

Apollo gulped, "Sorry… I just saw her in the future and hell she's hot!"

Artemis swatted her twin brother, "She's not born yet! Stop your dirty thoughts!"

"Ow sis! But I bet if the other males saw her, they all gonna have a same thought as mine."

Athena face became red, "Stop saying things like that Apollo!" anger now filled her,

Apollo eyes widen, made Athena mad was not a good thing especially a pregnant hormonal Athena. "Peace in the world Athena! I beg you…"

Poseidon squeezed Athena's hand softly, "Shush… It's not good for our daughter… You need to control your temper Athena…"

Athena let out a deep breath and nodded, "So father do you approve at Poseidon's and my relationship and the presence of our yet unborn daughter?"

Zeus nodded and smiled, "My Athena would give a little granddaughter to me!" he laughed…

**Reviews for more!**


	3. A false movement

**Chapter 3 everybody!**

Athena sat on her throne with a book under her nose. Her distended belly under her white gown had showed she was 5 months pregnant.

Two set of footsteps walked toward the throne room, Athena thought it was probably Aphrodite or the other goddesses who would joined her.

After a few minutes without any noise Athena kept on her book. A sound of clearing throat made Athena groaned and looked up. She was surprised because she didn't find Aphrodite with her dresses but a young couple.

"Mother…"

Athena quickly placed her book on the table and smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Annabeth…" She rolled her eyes as she saw Percy held Annabeth's hand, "Perseus, son of Poseidon…"

"Mom… I told you that I love Percy, you can't complain about that…"

As much as Athena loved Poseidon, still she didn't understand why Annabeth had to choose Percy.

Athena sighed, "Alright…" she mumbled before continued, "What do you need until you two had to come here?"

"Why you're seemed quiet mother? You usually well, talk to me or something with that freaky telepathy, why you less talking now? I just concern about you…" Annabeth said,

_Oh how sweet… Disturbing me just because she's concern…_ Athena thought,

"Well I'm alright Annabeth, I'm perfect actually… I'm in a good mood and well happy and excited… So you don't have to concern okay? I just want to less talking and let you do your activity…"

"So you won't blast me?" Percy asked carefully,

"Sadly not today Perseus… You would ruin my good day…"

Just then Poseidon ran inside, "Athena! Oh I so miss you! How's our little-" he trailed off as he saw Percy and Annabeth,

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? Did you just said you _miss_ my mother, Lord Poseidon?"

"Dad…? What do you mean of 'how's our little-'? What was going on here?" Percy asked,

Athena face palmed, "Poseidon…" she hissed,

"Yeah Owl Face?" Poseidon played his act,

"What do you want Sea Weed Brain?!" Athena snapped,

They had to act like that so that Annabeth and Percy wouldn't get suspicious.

"Hey whoa, whoa! Can you two not fight in front of your kids?" Percy asked,

Athena stood up to left but it was a false movement. Annabeth noticed her distended belly on Athena's stomach.

"Mom you're pregnant!"

Athena's face became red from embarrassment. Percy turned to Athena because his girlfriend's statement, Poseidon bit his lip.

"I'm not!" Athena lied,

"Yes you are! If not then what is that?! Are you became fat or something?!" Annabeth asked,

Uh oh another bad move that would make Annabeth even surer.

"I'm not fat!" Athena's temper took over plus her hormones, "I'm slightly gained a few weights!"

"You're pregnant! Gods and goddesses could decide themselves if they wanted to get fat or not! But you can't hide a pregnancy!"

Athena just gonna left when she accidently stepped on her own dress that touched the floor. She lost her balance for a split seconds and just gonna fell when strong arms caught her.

"Watch your step Owl Face!" Poseidon said, his own heart beating so fast in shock.

"Thanks Sea Weed Brain…" Athena was panting,

"Dad why you didn't let Lady Athena fell? You said you always wanted to see something like that!" Percy's words made Poseidon turned to him in pure annoyed.

"Well I won't let the woman who carried my child fell!" he blurted out,

He turned to Athena, forgot that their children didn't know their relationship. "You okay? She's okay?"

Athena breathed and nodded, "I'm fine, just taken by surprise… She's fine, I think…"

"Whoa! What do you guys means about 'she'?" Annabeth asked,

"Well uh…" Poseidon didn't know what to say,

Athena placed her little hand on Poseidon's lips, "Just tell them the truth…" she whispered,

He sighed and hugged his lover from behind as Athena leaned on him. Annabeth and Percy's jaws dropped.

Percy blinked, "What the…?"

"Mom why you lean on _him_?" Annabeth asked,

"Because I loved him, and I need to rest on him because this whole godly pregnancy drained my strength…" Athena said softly,

"HA! I told you! You're pregnant!" Annabeth said in full victory,

Athena sighed, "Well we were meant to hide it but you two already knew so…"

"So you two loved each other?" Percy asked,

Athena rolled her eyes, "Of course!"

Poseidon just smiled slightly behind Athena.

"So, how long you to been…? And mom, how far you…?" Annabeth asked,

"We've been in love for nearly a year now and I'm 5 months pregnant…"

"Athena you need to rest…" Poseidon whispered,

Athena looked at him, "I'm fine…" Poseidon gave her a look, "Alright… But after this…" Athena finally spoke,

"So that's why you didn't talk much?" Annabeth interrupted,

Athena turned her attention back to her daughter, "Yes… She drained my strength so I can't talk much to my children… I'm sorry Annabeth…"

Annabeth nodded, she knew her mother was tired and what she needed the most was just an understanding.

"We'll tell the other about the happy news then!" Percy exclaimed,

"Don't!" both Poseidon and Athena quickly answered,

Percy glanced at them for an explanation. "Nobody will know about this except the two of you. Understand?" Athena said slowly,

"But…" Percy just gonna argued when Annabeth swatted him and glared at him for shut up.

"Alright mother, nobody would know about this. Percy and I will make up a story… We'll leave you then…" Annabeth said politely and dragged Percy out.

Athena sighed and went deeper into Poseidon's embrace. "I'm glad it went well… I hope they won't tell the other…"

"They won't, we have to trust them… Let's get some rest for you okay?" and with that Poseidon led Athena out from the throne room…

**Alright... So Percy and Annabeth knew the baby but they didn't tell the other... Reviews for more! Thanks...**


	4. My baby girl

**Chapter 4 is here! R&R everyone!**

Athena sat on her throne and used her swelling belly be a table for the book she read. She caressed her belly with one hand while the other supported her head.

"Have you thinking about names?" Aphrodite asked while she was filling her nails,

"Hmm, some in my minds… Why do you ask?"

Aphrodite shrugged, "Just checking…"

"Why you even had to check?"

"I mean come on Athena, you're what? Nine months pregnant? It was a disaster if you haven't got any names for your daughter!"

Athena rolled her eyes and placed her book on the table beside her throne, "I'm the goddess of wisdom! Of course I already prepare the…" she winced as pain crawled inside her stomach.

Aphrodite looked up from her nails with concern crossed her face, "Athena? Athena what's wrong?!"

Athena let out a deep breath after the pain disappeared; she rubbed the sore spot on her abdomen. "I'm okay… She just kicked pretty hard…"

"You sure sis? Want me to call Artemis or Hera or probably Apollo to check on you?"

Athena shook her head, "I'm alright… Besides, I just gonna hit Apollo if he's here and started to talk about how much he wanted to date my daughter…"

Aphrodite laughed, "Yeah that's probably right… I mean, of course I made your daughter as hot and as beautiful as myself! She would make every male drooling!"

Athena cleared her throat, "Excuse me? You _made_ my daughter?"

Aphrodite smiled, "Well what I meant is that I blessed her that way and of course I once made you and Poseidon madly in love until she came along!"

Athena winced again and closed her eyes, "Oh… Come on baby shush…" she murmured through gritted teeth,

"Athena? Thena you okay?"

Just then Artemis dragged Hera inside, "Athena in labor!" she exclaimed,

"How do you… know?" Athena asked through gritted teeth,

"I'm the goddess of childbirth, gosh!" Artemis answered, slightly annoyed.

"Athena we have to let you lied down flat, okay? And I need you to calm down…" Hera said as calm as possible after she heard Athena cried out in pain,

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! IT FELT LIKE SHE JUST GONNA RIPPED HER WAY OUT!" Athena snapped,

"Oh this is gonna be a long hard birth…" Hera murmured to herself,

"WHERE'S THE DAMN POSEIDON ANYWAY?!"

"He's on a quest to the Underworld! He would come any minute, I already telepath him to come as fast as possible!" Aphrodite said,

"YOU'RE TELEPATHING WITH POSEIDON?!"

Artemis gave a glare to Aphrodite; it was not a good time for telling her anything except kept calm.

Hera made a –what it looks like- birthing bed in the middle of the room. "Can you walk yourself to lie down here?"

"Did I look like I can?!" Athena snapped,

"Well…" Hera looked at Aphrodite, "Aphrodite could help you!"

"Wha-?!" Aphrodite just gonna protested when Hera gave her a 'she gonna killed us all if you didn't do what I said' look.

Aphrodite's hand been squeezed hard by Athena as she helped her to walked. "Ow Athena! Not the nails!"

"Hell with nails Aphrodite!" Athena snapped before cried out in pain again.

After Athena was laid on the bed Hera ordered Aphrodite to stood by Athena and let her squeezed her hand, of course Aphrodite refused but Artemis had explained to her that godling birth was harder especially like Athena who was in her first time so Aphrodite agreed a little half heart…

After so much cried out and curses from Athena finally a baby's cry made Athena suddenly quiet.

"Is that…?"

"Oh god! She's so perfect!" Aphrodite squealed as she saw the child in Hera's arms.

The child wriggled and cried in discomfort in the new world, Hera shushed and bounced her gently. "There, there angel… Don't be scared…"

The baby shrieked and she clenched her fists. "Let me try…" Athena whispered,

Hera handed the baby to Athena's shaking arms but then Athena held her daughter in steady. The child instantly stopped as she stare at Athena, not in a childish stare but in understand.

Athena's jaw dropped, "She's so… Beautiful."

Suddenly the child smiled on purpose, she got dimpled smile that was really dazzling.

Everybody gasped, including Aphrodite of course in her dramatic way.

Just then Poseidon burst inside with the other gods and goddesses behind him, even Hades, Persephone, and Demeter.

Athena smiled toward Poseidon, even when she was bathed in sweat and her face and hair damped by it Poseidon always saw her as the most beautiful woman he ever seen, even Aphrodite.

"Athena…"

"Yes Poseidon, my handsome Sea Weed Brain god?" Athena teased and laughed weakly.

Poseidon chuckled and stood beside her bed. His eyes widen as he saw the baby in Athena's arms. "Wow! Is that my baby?"

"Of course she is! She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is. She got… auburn hair?" Poseidon asked as he saw curly auburn hair on the top of his baby's head.

"Huh?" Athena didn't notice it until Poseidon exclaimed. Yeah she saw it now.

Athena turned to Aphrodite, "Aphrodite! Both Poseidon and I got black hair, why you have to give her auburn?!"

"Because, look at her eyes! Deep black hair didn't match with her vivid blue eyes!" Aphrodite answered slightly annoyed.

She was right, as Athena and Poseidon took a closer look at their daughter's eyes; they were vivid blue and so piercing!

"Can I hold her?" Poseidon asked softly,

"Of course… After all, you're the father…" Athena said and passed the baby into Poseidon's arms.

As he felt the baby's weight on his arms, Poseidon straighten up. "We need a name…" he murmured,

"I want we decided it together…"

"You take the first name and I'll take the middle name…"

"Esme or Esmeranda… It means love or to love…" Athena exclaimed,

Poseidon nodded, "Esmeranda Sofia, what do you think? Sofia means wisdom, fit for her…"

Athena smiled, "Esmeranda Sofia Olympus… To love the wisdom in Olympus… Yeah that's great…"

"I want to hold her!" Apollo exclaimed,

"NO! Me first!" Hermes argued,

The other started to argue about their turn. "Hey shut it!" Poseidon yelled as Esme started to cry.

Everybody turned to him and then guilty crossed their faces as they saw Esme cried. "She's scared! So could you decide quietly?" Poseidon asked,

They all nodded and started to use a quiet way to decide. Poseidon passed Esme to Zeus who got the first turn.

"Who's grandpa's little girl huh?" Zeus asked playfully,

Esme reached his beard and pulled it with her unusual strength.

"Whoa she's definitely a strong girl, just like her mother! Well of course I hope she won't be so sarcastic…"

Everybody laughed, even Athena. She didn't felt irritate or annoyed, she didn't want to ruin her perfect moment…

**What you guys think? Reviews! When chapter 5 is up, make sure you guys R&R!**


	5. Separated

**This is set when Esme is 2 or 3 months...**

"You have to send her to the mortal world Athena!" Zeus insisted,

"NO! Please father… Esme just a baby, she's mine. Please don't ask me such thing like that…" Athena pleaded,

"We can't have any children in Olympus! Now send her away or I'll do it!"

Tears streaming through Athena's cheeks, "But father…"

"No buts Athena! My words must be obeyed!" and with that he disappeared, leaving the crying Athena alone…

Esme wriggled and watched the rotating toys Athena had made herself for her daughter, above her crib. Her curious blue eyes gazed in amazement and curiosity on how the toy could work.

Athena walked in with tears stains on her cheeks. As the smart Esme saw her mother, she raised her hands. Athena scooped her and buried her face on Esme's auburn hair.

Esme touched her mother's face and rubbed it in pure calming.

Athena sighed, "Oh Esme… I can't live without you…"

Esme gave Athena a reassuring look that everything was going to be okay.

Esme can't talk yet but she understands the situations around her and could give some looks that allowed people to understand her.

Athena shook her head, "No honey… Everything is not going to be okay…"

Esme frowned and gave a questioning look,

Athena took a deep breath, "Honey I want you to do something for me, okay?"

Esme nodded a little bit unsure, Athena poured something from a vial into one of Esme's bottle. She then gave it to Esme but her daughter rejected it.

"Please Esme… It won't have any taste; you need to believe me and drink this…"

Esme nodded and Athena gave the bottle. Esme drank it with no pleasure at all. After she finished suddenly a bright light came out from her body, when it was disappeared Esme was different, she looked more innocent and didn't understand.

"Esme?" Athena called worriedly,

But instead of giving any smart look, Esme squealed and started to play with Athena's hair. She just became a mortal baby.

"I'm so sorry my child…" Athena murmured and hugged her daughter tightly before placed her in a basket.

One of Athena's giant owls landed in the room and took the basket with Esme inside it away. Athena broke into cried as her daughter been send away to the mortal world…

**Reviews!**


	6. Camp Half Blood

**Years after Athena gave away Esme to the mortal world...**

**Esme POV**

Oh great! It was just so great and perfect! I had to climb this damn hill with a monster on my tail!

Well yeah I was really _used_ to being chased by monsters. I didn't know why but monsters kept coming to kill me. Maybe I was some kind of monsters magnet or something.

I'm Esme Jones, a 12 years old girl who always lured monsters so that my mom and I have to fight all the time until I decided I would run away from home. I have two adoptive parents, yeah I was adopted. Our lives were normal until when I was 7 the first monster attacked, bunches of monsters kept coming after the first monster that I slew with a kitchen knife.

A deep angry growl from behind me pulled me out from my thought, with a so called my weapon I kept running up to the hill. Well I was simply didn't know why I had to but a weird looking guy told me to go to some place called camp half blood. He said I would be save there so yeah I was following a direction from some stranger.

As I arrived at the top of the hill my jaw dropped. There was a camp; the stranger said they could help me so I ran to the camp.

It was empty, god! Why somebody would send me to an empty camp? I was so stupid!

"Uh excuse me? Who are you?" a voice made me jumped in shock,

I turned around and saw a tall boy in front of me; he had a blond hair and blue eyes.

"Uh hi! I'm Esmeranda Sofia Jones… You can call me Esme…"

He nodded, "Why you're here?"

I looked over his shoulder and grimace as I saw the monster. "That…" I pointed out,

He turned around, "Campers! We need to defeat the Minotaur!" he yelled,

Suddenly other campers ran out from a building toward the monster he called Minotaur with swords and bows, the real one. The boy was shielding me with his own body.

"I'm Will Solace by the way!"

I laughed nervously, "Hi Will! So that's a Minotaur?"

He nodded, "Yeah, an angry one. I wonder why he was so mad…"

I gulped, "Maybe because someone stepped on his tail?"

"You stepped on his tail?"

"Maybe…" I muttered,

"Oh Esme… How could you get so close to a monster?"

I shrugged, "I honestly don't know…"

Will, the other campers, and I sat in the Greek temple-like building.

"I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo…"

I coughed, "Whoa! Son of Apollo? As in the god Apollo?"

Will nodded, "Yeah… I know this would be hard but I want you to listen to me…"

He explained everything he knew. I was in the Camp Half-Blood, a camp for demigods or children of Greek Gods and Goddesses.

"So? Who's my parent?" I finally asked,

Will shrugged, "I don't know… Since you're adopted I didn't know which one is your mortal parent, mother or father. So we need to wait until your god parent claimed you…"

**So who will claim Esme? Reviews then you'll know it!**


	7. Who Would Claim Me?

**Oh hey guys! Sorry to update sooo long! I've been very busy with other things but now I came back to continue this story, so don't kill me v._. So enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

Okay so let me get this straight. I'm a demigod, I didn't know who my god parent is but they said he/she would claim me later that night…

So here I now, sat with the other campers around the fire. We were singing and laughing. They were so friendly; they didn't see me as a stranger but as a family.

"Heroes! Warriors!" Chiron called,

Every eyes turned at him, "Esme, come stand here." He ordered,

I stood up from Will's side since he was the first guy I met here. I stood up beside Chiron who tapped my shoulder.

"Everyone, this is our newest friend. I hope you all will teach her and make her feels comfortable… Now introduce yourself girl…"

I took a few steps forward, "Hi! My name is Esmeranda Sofia Jones. You can call me Esme. I hope we could be great friends…"

"So who's your god parent?" somebody asked,

"Uh… I don't know, I haven't been claimed yet…"

But then they all gasped. Firstly I didn't understand why until I saw what's wrong…

~~0~~

**In mount Olympus, just before Chiron called Esme forward…**

"So who would claim her?" Poseidon asked,

Athena was walking back and forth in the throne room, her right hand rubbing her temple and the other on her waist.

"Wait Poseidon, I need to decide…"

"But we need to hurry! If one of us didn't claim her than she would think that we didn't love her and she will hate us…" Poseidon said impatience,

Athena stopped, "I know!" she shouted, "I just so confused…" she murmured,

Poseidon went to her and hugged her waist from behind, "But we need to decide my love…" he said softly,

"Oh I know!" Athena suddenly said and made Poseidon jumped in surprise. He gazed at her, waiting her to speak her mind.

"You'll claim her!" Athena exclaimed,

"Me?"

Athena nodded, "Yes! She couldn't hide her ability to control water but being smart and intelligent like Athena wouldn't really make people suspicious! You'll claim her so she would be the daughter of Poseidon with the intelligent of Athena!"

Poseidon smiled, "Alright then…"

~~0~~

**Back to Camp Half-Blood…**

_But then they all gasped. Firstly I didn't understand why until I saw what's wrong…_

A trident glowing on my head, every time I moved my head the trident followed. I was scared it won't disappear but then slowly it faded away.

Everyone still stared at me, "What the meaning of the glowing trident on my head?" I asked,

"Daughter of Poseidon!" a girl shrieked,

"Huh?"

"Esme… I believe you're the daughter of Poseidon since that glowing trident is the symbol of Poseidon, lord of the seas… Welcome to the Camp Half Blood. Now you would be known as Esme the daughter of Poseidon…" Chiron finally spoke,

My jaw dropped, daughter of Poseidon lord of the seas? Can everything be cooler than this?

"So who would show me where I should place my things? And give me a tour maybe?" I asked,

"I'll take you!" Will said voluntary,

"Thank you, Will…" Chiron said and shoved me to Will's direction,

"Come on princess of the seas…" Will said jokingly and dragged me away.

"Alright Sun Boy…" I teased back.

"Firstly you must place your things and take a rest… Tomorrow after breakfast we'll start the tour okay?" Will said while we walked to the cabins that formed a big U.

"Yep! Thanks for the warm welcome…"

"Oh! No problem Esme… Hey we're here!" Will said and pointed a cabin, "Cabin number 3, Poseidon's cabin… Maybe it was a little bit messy there; because of the one who slept there before you is a boy…"

"So I got a half brother?" I asked in amaze,

"Yep! So uh, sleep well…" Will said awkwardly,

"You too…" I said and gave him a peck on his cheek before ran in, I swear I saw he blushed and maybe I was blushing too…

**Like it? Hate it? Both? Tell me by reviewing! The total reviews I get will make me update faster!**


	8. Percy Jackson

**Hi guys! I'm back again with the new chapter! R&R!**

I woke up and found I was in a strange room but then I realized I was in Poseidon's cabin.

_Yep this room is messy… _

Clothes laying everywhere and things were not in place. Gosh my half brother was really a lazy guy for some cleaning.

I took a quick shower because I didn't know when the breakfast started and I didn't want to be late at my first time. I just finished brush my hair when a knock on my door made me jumped.

"Uh, Esme? It's me, Will Solace… Breakfast almost started, let's go…"

I smiled and ran to the door; I opened it and found the nervous boy stood there. He was wearing an orange T-Shirt with the words 'Camp Half Blood' and jeans.

"Good morning Will! Gods! I'm hungry!"

He grinned, "I hope you like pizzas!"

"I love them! Let's go!" I exclaimed and pulled him to the dining pavilion…

~~0~~

I sat by myself on the Poseidon's table, I think my 'daddy' didn't really have many kids.

I saw the campers threw their food into the fire, "What are they doing?" I asked one of the girl campers who walked passed me,

"It's for the gods… Hey you're Poseidon's daughter right?"

"Yep! Is that means something?"

"That means you're Percy Jackson's half siblings!" she said with rolling her eyes,

"Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah, the gods and goddesses hero?"

"I'm sorry; I'm new here so I don't know who he is…"

"Well… I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite… I think Chiron or Will Solace could help you with Percy's story…"

"Alright… Thanks Piper…" I said with a smile,

"You welcome… Oh and you better throw your food as well…" she said before walked away,

I stood up and walked to the fire with my food; I threw it and watched it burns.

_Uh well… I think I should prey to you, dad so uh… Hope you like pizza with cheese…_

I knew I was awkward but hey, that was my first time!

(Esme's POV/**_In Olympus)_**

**_Zeus laughed, "'Hope you like pizza with cheese'?! That was hilarious!" he said between his booming laugh,_**

**_"Hey! It was her first time! Let her be!" Poseidon's protested,_**

**_"Father! Poseidon's right! It was Esme's first time!" Athena sided her daughter,_**

**_"Alright, alright… It was just so funny…"_**

"So where we should go first?" I asked Will as we walked after breakfast,

"Well you name it! Princess of the seas…" he teased and grinned,

I rolled my eyes and swatted his arm, "Stop with that nickname Sun Boy! But seriously, I won't grow any gills and fins right?"

He laughed and walked faster, "Hey! Right?" I asked again while chasing him.

**_"That's enough! 'Gills and fins'?! Those were so hilarious! Daughter of Poseidon and Athena saying things like that? Unbelievable!" Zeus mocked,_**

**_Athena's face became red, "Father! It was slightly the piece of Poseidon's brain!"_**

**_"Hey!" Poseidon's protested, "She was yours too!"_**

I didn't know where it came from but I felt that someone talking about me. What a weird feeling.

"Hey Esme!" Will shouted,

I turned to him and found him stood in front of an arena and waving his hand.

"Come here! I need to introduce someone to you!"

"I'm coming!" I shouted back and ran toward him.

"What's up Will?" I asked,

He curled his arm around my shoulders, "Hey Yo Perch! Come here for a sec!"

A tall tan guy looked up and ran toward us, "What is it Will?"

"I want to introduce you to Esme Jones! Daughter of Poseidon! Your half-sister man! Es this is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon! Your half-brother!" Will was so happy to say his words.

Percy's sea green eyes turned to my sea blue eyes. "Uh… Hi! Welcome to Camp Half Blood Esme! I always wanted a sister!" he said with a smile.

I grinned toward him, "Thanks Percy! And I always wanted a brother! Even though not the one who trashed the cabin!" I laughed,

He looked down shyly, "Sorry about the cabin… Never thought I would have a sister from our dad's side…"

"It was okay bro, already clean it up… I never thought my dad is Poseidon…"

"Yeah you got the same thought as mine when I was younger! Hey I need to train again but uh… want to try to fight me?"

I raised a brow, "Fight you? Well I'm sure I'm not a coward so let's go!"

Will tapped my shoulder, "You sure Esme? Percy is strong…"

I gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry; I've been slashing monsters with kitchen knife since I was 7…"

Will raised a brow, "A kitchen knife?"

"Yep!"

"Wait Esme I need to talk with you!"

"Oh we'll talk later okay? I need to beat my brother…" and with that I ran toward Percy.

"So you have any weapon?" Percy asked,

"Nope…"

He just nodded and walked toward a crate full of weapons. "Come here Esme, pick your weapon here…"

I walked toward him, "I don't know how to pick one…"

"I recommended you to choose a sword. It easy to use and common for newbie…" he said and pulled a sword out and handed it to me.

It's handle was covered by cloth but I could see the gold under it and the tip. The blade was rather shiny and I knew it was very sharp. But surprisingly the sword wasn't too heavy, it was light even.

I nodded, "This sword is cool…"

Percy smiled, "Well lil' sis, let's see how you can handle a weapon…"

We started to battle; I let my instinct took control, I was build to fight. Percy was also a great fighter, he was very skilled and I made a mental note to ask him a few moves later. At last I snatched his sword and made him stuck.

He raised his hands in defeated and surrendered. "Whoa! Easy there Esme! You win, okay?"

I laughed, "Cool!"

Percy smirked, "How could you do that? Defeating me I mean…"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I just let my instinct took control and well… Oh hey I was wondering if you could teach me a couple of your moves, bro."

He curled his arm around my shoulder, "Of course sissy…"

**_Athena and Poseidon exchanged smile, "Our daughter is a skilled fighter…" The Lord of the Seas said proudly,_**

**_"Of course, and she also fight with strategy, like me…"_**

**_Poseidon chuckled and pulled Athena closer by her waist. "Of course she is…" he said and brought his face closer to Athena._**

**_Athena greatly accepted and they shared a passionate kiss._**

"The tour was so cool Will, thanks…" I said as Will and I walked toward my cabin,

"Yeah of course… Essie!"

I turned to him, "Did you just call me…?"

He slightly blushed, "Well uh… I just thought that… I'm sorry if you don't like to be called like that…"

I shook my head, "No, no, no, and no! I love the nickname so much… Willy!"

"'Willy'? Well that's a cool nickname…" he laughed,

I giggled, "So we had a deal? You call me Essie and I call you Willy?"

He nodded, "Deal! Okay, good night Essie…"

"Good night Willy…" I said and gave a peck on his cheek before ran to Poseidon's cabin…

**Guys how is it? Please, please, please tell me what you guys think about it by reviews!**


	9. Unexpected Meeting

**Guys! Thanks for the reviews in previous chapter (Even though it was only 2)! So now, another chapter is up! R&R!**

I glanced at the digital clock on my nightstand, 11:45. It was almost midnight but I couldn't sleep just a bit. On the other side of the room Percy snored quietly under his blanket. The glass sliding doors that showed the Long Island beach tempted me to get out and inhale sea salt air.

I moved my blanket away and walked to the sliding door and opened it carefully without making any sound. I walked along the beach, even though I was barefoot but I enjoyed it. I enjoyed the texture of the white sand under my feet and the gentle waves that touched me, tickling me if I could tell.

I sat on the sand and let the water touched the tip of my fingers. I kept gazing the sea until I realized a man walked toward me and sat next to me, I looked up to see him before moved my eyes to the sea again. He wore Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, fishing hat, and a pair of slippers. His beard being cut neatly and he has sea green eyes, just like Percy. And I could smell his sea salt scent.

"Can't sleep?" he asked,

I nodded, "And I guess sea made you calm?" he asked again, somehow interested in me.

I nodded again, "I don't mean to be rude, but sir if may I ask, who are you?"

He chuckled, "You sounded like your mom, always examining everything and asking for everything so that you can get as much as your little head there could get… Intelligent girl…"

I raised a brow and looked at him, "What do you mean? And who are you, if I recall you haven't answered my earlier question…"

He smiled toward me, "Oh I do know things about your mom, and I believe you do know how to recognize someone so important…" he joked,

I frowned, "Lord Poseidon?"

"You just answer your own question, even though I more prefer you to call me dad…" he smirked,

"You're my and Percy's dad?"

"Well last time I check, smart girl, I did claim you and Percy…"

I looked around, not wanting anyone to hear us. "What are you doing here dad?" I whispered,

He shrugged, "Your curiosity and those questions that had been bothering you all these years made me appear here to answer them… So go on and feel free to ask anything…"

I decided to shot him the most important questions because I heard gods didn't have much time to talk to their children. "Do you know where's my mom is?"

His face became a little bit sad, "Yes I know…"

"Where is she?"

He shook his head, "I can't tell you."

"Why?" I whined,

"I just can't Esme…"

I still wanted to push him to answer but I decided to drop the subject and moved on. "Does my mom love me?"

Poseidon frowned, "Of course she does…"

"So why she left me in the Orphanage?"

He took a deep breath, "Esme this is not the right time to ask the questions about your mom…"

"But you said I can ask _anything_!" I shot him,

"But I didn't expect you to ask these questions!" his tone getting higher along with every words he said,

I flinched away from him; he seemed to realize it and took another deep breath. "I'm sorry Esme; I didn't mean to scare you…" he whispered and looked down,

"I-I want to go to s-sleep…" I said and stood up, I just gonna walked away when he gripped my wrist,

"Please don't go Esme, I'm sorry… I still want to talk with you…"

"But I'm tired dad… Good night…" I whispered and let my wrist go before ran back to my cabin…

**Spoilers for the next chapter: Will and Esme having a short bt sweet time together. Want to read? Review first please!**


	10. Kiss The Girl

**Hi, hi, hi! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews by the way! R&R and I want you to join my roleplay (I played Esme!) in forum/Percy-Jackson-Free-Roleplay/130461/**

**Will POV**

God what was happening to me?! Percy is going to kill me if he found out that I was in love with his only half-sister Esme! I didn't even know if Esme has the same feeling as I or not! Well we did grow closer together; she even gave me a peck every time I accompanied her to her cabin! Well even though the peck was always on my cheek but it still made me blushed and I even catch her blushed as well.

I was walking toward Poseidon's cabin and knocked the door since I haven't seen Esme anywhere so I guessed she was in her cabin but it was empty. I saw Annabeth Chase –daughter of Athena were talking with Silena Beauregard –daughter of Aphrodite so I decided to ask her about Esme's location.

I walked toward the girls, "Hey Annabeth, do you know where Esme is?"

Silena started to giggle but Annabeth ignored her. "I think she went to the forest near the sea, why?"

"Private thing I couldn't tell you, Annabeth, thanks and bye!" I started to walked away but the Athena's girl caught my wrist,

I turned to her, horrified about what would she say. "You like her, don't you?" she asked,

My face turned red, Silena started to giggle again, even louder. "W-well… S-she's a nice g-girl…"

Annabeth just smiled then let my wrist go, which made me more worried. "Well then Will, good luck…"

I ran as fast as I could, Aphrodite's and Athena's girls usually even scarier than a fury sometimes. As I reached the location I started to search for Esme.

"Es? Essie? You here?" I called,

"I'm up here Willy…" a melodious voice answered me, but it from a direction I wasn't expected.

I looked up and found a pair of alabaster legs that wore white sneakers hanging from a branch of a very tall tree. "Essie? What do you do up there?"

The angelic face looked down; I could see faint tears stains on her face. _Uh oh, something is not right. Esme never cry before…_ "I enjoy climbing trees…" her answer were barely whisper,

"May I stay? Or maybe I can come back later…" I didn't want Esme to think that I was interrupting her.

She shook her head, "Can you come up or do I have to get down?"

"Hey don't underestimate me Sea Princess! I'm the son of Apollo; I mastered archery so it was very usual for me to climb trees! Wait up!"

Esme giggled softly, something I really wanted to hear from her. So I started to climb the tree, it was rather easy for me but I didn't expect Esme to climb trees like this.

I sat next to her, "Hey Essie, why you crying?"

She shook her head, making her auburn locks bounced. "I'm okay…" she whispered,

"You don't seem like one…" I reasoned with her and pointed her cheeks that were covered with tears stains.

She sighed, "It really that obvious huh?"

"I can see them from down there…" I nodded to the ground under us,

She smiled weakly, "I should wash my face first after this then…" she murmured to herself,

"Hey you want to talk about it? I can be a good listener." I offered; it was not very often for me to be a girl's diary but Esme was different.

She gave me those warm dimpled smile, "Just some past, it doesn't matter now… What if we just discuss about why you search for me?"

Suddenly I became nervous, "I uh… I want to tell you something…"

She tilted her head to a side, "Yeah, go on…"

"I uh… How about if we go with canoe? You do enjoy it right?"

She raised a brow but nodded. We climbed down and then ran to the canoe lake. I took the yellow canoe and we began to pedal to the middle…

**Third Person POV**

The campers with Annabeth and Silena leading hiding behind the bushes near the lake.

"Okay everybody you know the plan…" Silena whispered and then stood up to lead everyone.

_Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words_

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sing with me now!  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that bad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepare  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Will and Esme brought their faces closer together. There were only a few centimeters distance between them. The campers' hearts also beat faster and then…

"Hey Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena came to visit!" Connor Stool called as he ran toward the group,

"Do you guys see Esme?" Travis Stool followed his brother,

Will and Esme pulled their faces away, they were almost freaking KISSING! The campers called a disappointment and gave killing glares toward the Hermes' twins. They almost witness it, Esme and Will almost kiss!

**Love it? Hate it? Both? Reviews and join my RP forum!**


	11. The Sudden Visit

**Esme: "Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! Now the author here just Update!"**

**Will: "Uh hey Essie, you don't mad at me, do you?"**

**Esme: "Of course not! Hey Willie, this is your turn to say it."**

**Will: (Nodded) "Read and Reviews for more!"**

**Third Person POV**

"No! No way! First I got Annabeth dating with Percy, then now Esme dating with Will Solace, son of Apollo! Why my favorite daughters do this to me?!" Athena screamed,

"Oh calm down, Thena…" Poseidon said as he sat on his throne and watched his wife paced back and forth.

"I can't calm down! Our daughter –our precious Esme, she's dating! She just a child!"

"She's just turned 13 years old, last time I checked…"

Athena shot her husband a killing glare, "Yeah, just talk like that Poseidon! 'Last time I checked'!"

Poseidon raised his head from his knuckle, "Why you mad at me? Did I say wrong?"

"You're mocking me! You talk like that because you knew I can't 'check' her!" Athena broke down sobbing on the floor.

Poseidon jumped from his throne, he held Athena's shoulders. "Oh no Thena, it's not what I meant. Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to mock you…"

"I miss her Poseidon! I miss Esme in my embrace! Her warm body and soft skin touching mine." Athena cried, "I miss her…"

Poseidon hugged his wife close, "I miss her too Athena… If I can take you to meet her and talk to her, I would do anything…"

Athena stopped sobbing, "Let's do it! Let's meet her!"

"Thena, you know we can't… We would break our secret by telling the Demigods about us and Esme…"

Athena looked up, "I just saying 'let's meet her' not 'let's tell everyone about our relationship and Esme's true identity', Poseidon dear…"

Poseidon raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"We could visit the Camp, I can visit my children in Athena's cabin but I could also see Esme… Please Poseidon…"

Poseidon nodded, "I think that's a good idea…"

~~0~~

Athena and Poseidon came down to the Mortal World, straight to Camp Half-Blood. They went to the Big House to met Chiron.

"Lady Athena, Lord Poseidon!" Chiron almost coughed his drink as the two Olympian appeared.

Athena and Poseidon nodded. They were making a proper distance between them even though they really wanted to hold hands, but if they did then Chiron and maybe the campers will be suspicious –and if they smart enough, and realize their relationship that they been hiding for years.

"May I know why you both came here?" Chiron asked politely,

"I just wanted to check on my children and Seaweed Brain here didn't creative enough to think about it so he just copied my idea…" Athena explained,

"I'm not! I just wanted to know how Percy and Esme are doing and Owl Head just blame me 'copying' her _idea_!" Poseidon snarled,

"Oh please Lord Poseidon, Lady Athena; I can see clearly what your relationship now… You're married, am I right? No need to act like that in front of me…"

Athena and Poseidon blushed, "H-how do you…?" Athena asked in full surprise,

"I know things Lady Athena…"

"Do you know about…?" now it was Poseidon's turn to asked,

Chiron nodded, "I can see her ability, and it was stronger than any Demigod…"

"But you're not telling Esme or anyone about it, right?" Athena asked, worried.

Chiron shook his head, "I don't want to interrupt your family business…"

Athena and Poseidon breathed in relief. "Keep your mouth shut about this…" Poseidon ordered,

"My mouth is zipped…" Chiron said and pretended to zipped his mouth.

"We would go now then…" Poseidon declared and walked out, Athena in tow…

~~0~~

"Mother!" Athena's children came running out of nowhere and hugging their mother.

"Hey children…"

"I'm going to check on my…" Poseidon trailed off as Percy and Esme ran toward him.

"Hello father!" Percy bowed,

"Hi dad!" Esme waved her hand and giggled,

Poseidon gave a man hug to Percy and swung Esme in the air before put her back on her feet. Athena was so envy, why the Fates so evil and made her couldn't swing her own daughter like Poseidon did?

Poseidon noticed Athena was a little bit envy and mad so he turned to his, well their daughter. "Hey Esme, do you want to meet Lady Athena herself?"

Esme's face brightened, "I can?"

"Of course you can! Come here, follow me…"

Poseidon walked toward Athena with Esme in tow. Athena's children made way for them. Athena was too stunned about Poseidon's idea so she couldn't do anything but smiled toward the auburn haired girl that now standing in front of her.

"I'll leave you two girls for a while, okay?" Poseidon whispered to Esme's ear.

Esme nodded, her eyes still locked on Athena's grey eyes. "I know you will love to talk to her…" Poseidon whispered quickly as he walked pass Athena –who gave a tinniest nod.

Esme waved her hand, "Uh… Hi Lady Athena…"

Athena awkwardly waved her hand in return, it was odd for her but she had to do what her daughter did. "Hello Esme…"

"I don't know how I'm going to tell you this but uh… I'm quite fan of yours…"

Athena was shocked to hear Esme's statement. "Uh… well… that's great…"

Esme showed her smile, the same smile Athena has. "Can I uh… ask a few questions?"

Athena pressed her hand on Esme's cheek, and the same familiar warm from Esme made Athena wanted to cry and hug her dearest daughter. "Of course you can dear… You can ask any question to me and I would gladly answer them…"

"But let's get you to sit down first, alright?"

Athena nodded and followed Esme into the Big House. Chiron and Dionysus left the room so Athena and Esme were alone. They sat on a couch in front of the fireplace. "First of all… Do you know why my mother giving me up for adoption? She didn't love me, is she?" Esme asked,

Athena's heart sunk, it took her a few seconds until she could answer. "E-Esme… Your mother loved you, so much… Giving you was the hardest thing she ever did… Don't you ever think that your mother didn't love you, okay?"

Esme frowned, "Why you sounded so sure? Are you there when my mother gave me up?"

Athena swallowed hard and mentally cursed herself for being careless. Of course Esme would see the odd in her statement; she has Athena's intelligent brain! "I-I… N-no I was not there that time, but I knew that your mother felt that way…"

Esme placed her hand on Athena's. "I hope you're my mother, so that I knew for sure why you can't take care of me…" Esme whispered,

Athena's tear almost fell but she quickly wiped it away. _Oh Esme dear, if I could tell you how much I wanted the same… I miss you so much, my child…_

Athena and Esme talked so long in there until they didn't realized it was getting dark. After a few hours Poseidon walked in to ask Athena to go back to the Olympus with him. But his plan faded away as he saw the scene in the Big House. Esme was sleeping with her head leaned on Athena's shoulder. Athena curled her arm around Esme and kept her close while the other hand rubbing the auburn hair and she hummed a lullaby for the sleeping girl.

Poseidon stood behind the couch and curled his arms around Athena from behind, "We must go now Thena, we can't stay here for long…" he whispered to her ear,

Athena sniffled, "I know but… I still miss her…"

"I know Thena, I can see it… But let's get Esme to her bed, okay? You can also come in…"

Athena nodded. Poseidon scooped the sleeping Esme and brought her out with Athena on his tail. They went to Poseidon's cabin and to Esme's room. Poseidon put Esme on her bed and Athena tucked her blanket. Both Poseidon and Athena kissed Esme's forehead and Poseidon pulled Athena out before she could broke down crying again.

"Wait! I want to give something for Esme…" Athena said and walked back,

Poseidon followed in and found his wife knelt beside the bed. She made a silver cane from midair.

"This is a magical cane. It can grow to be a sword or a bow, depended on how you held it. I hope with this, you can protect yourself and remember that I always there for you…" Athena whispered to Esme's ear and placed the cane in Esme's hand. "Goodnight my dear angel…"

**Dream**

**Esme POV**

I enjoyed talking to Athena so much, even more than talking to Will even though I just met the goddess but I felt a connection with her. I didn't know when but I fell asleep with leaning my head on the maiden goddess' shoulder.

I didn't know when my usual dream changed into a weird one. I was standing in an odd place; everything was bright there until I didn't even know if there was any chair there. But then there she was, sitting a few feet away from me. She wore a white silk dress that fell to her feet gracefully. Her black hair let loose and framed her beautiful face. A pair of bracelets curled on each of her upper arm on her alabaster skin, the same skin as mine. Her stormy grey eyes looked at me warmly.

"Come, Esme dear." She called,

I walked toward her, "Y-yes Lady Athena?"

"I have a gift for you. Give me your hand please…"

I extended my hand and she placed her hand on mine. A sudden bright light made me had to turn around. When it went off and I looked back I was stunned to see a silver cane about a half foot long between our hands. There were detailed carvings on it. **(AN: If you have watched 'Clash of the Titans', see Perseus' sword from Zeus. Yeah Athena's gift was something like that when it didn't become a sword but a cane. The difference was that Perseus' can only grew to be a sword but Esme's can grew to be a sword or a bow. If Esme choose it to be a bow then the arrows pouch would magically hang on Esme's back.)**

"This is a magical cane. It can grow to be a sword or a bow, depended on how you held it. I hope with this, you can protect yourself and remember that I always there for you…" Athena whispered, "Now wake up my child…"

~~0~~

My eyes slowly began to open. I woke up in my cabin, on my bed, and under my blanket that neatly been tucked. My hand gripped on something –made of silver I guess, but it didn't felt cold, it felt really warm. I examined the strange thing and gasped. It was the same cane that Lady Athena gave to me in my dream!

I wanted to ask about it but decided to keep it to myself. I mean, what would I say? 'Hey I want to ask, can something a goddess give to you in your dream can be real? Because Lady Athena –that in fact is my dad's enemy, just personally came to my dream and give this! And when I woke up I found the exact same thing in my hand! Cool, isn't it?' everybody would laugh at me and think that I was crazy!

I snatched my towel and went to take a bath; I left the cane under my pillow. I would think about how I would use it after breakfast…

**Like it? Hate it? Both? Reviews for more!**


	12. The Monster Attack

**Guys! I'm back! R&R!**

**Esme POV**

Percy and I sat on Poseidon's table. Well since only Percy and I who were known as Poseidon's children then it was just the two of us. I kept my –so called magical cane (I was so frustrated because I spend a lot of time to examine and try it but it result was zip) beside me and still hid it from Percy.

"Mmm so Percy… How's your relationship with Annabeth? I heard you two are dating…" I broke the silence,

Percy almost coughed his soda; he turned to me wide eyed. "W-what?! Where did you…?"

I shrugged, "Hey bro I got lots of information from the Stools… Don't worry almost every camper…" I trailed off as we heard a loud scream from outside the border.

Percy and I exchanged looks before we both drank our sodas and stood up. We and the other campers ran toward the source of sound with our weapons and I secretly insert my magic cane on my belt.

As I arrived I couldn't believe my own eyes. Percy came and stood beside me, his eyes widen as he saw the monster. "That's a…"

"HYDRA!" my shrill voice were loud enough to informed everybody,

"A young one but still deathly!" Annabeth added, "Watch out guys because they produce-"

"Fire!" I continued her,

Annabeth nodded toward me, "Don't slash their heads! Because each time we slash one head,"

"Two more grow back."

The Hydra already got four heads so we didn't need any more head. We attacked it but it was so hard due to 'no slashing head' rule. I tried to attack closer but the result was that it threw my usual sword away and I was in a corner. The heads were practically interested in me more than the other campers.

I pulled out my cane and prayed to Lady Athena to give me any clue to make it grew to be a sword. _Oh please Lady Athena, I'm in corner now and in an edge of death. So if you really care about me, help me, please?_

A tip of a blade slowly came out from the cane's tip. It grew longer and longer until I got a perfectly designed sword in my hand.

The sword surprisingly guided me to attack the Hydra. The other campers followed my led to attack it too. At some point, the Hydra's claws succeed to touch my skin –my upper arm to be exact, but I didn't mind it though because I got more important thing to do than crying because some scratches.

At last we succeed to kill the monster and sent it back to the depth of Tartarus. But suddenly my body felt different. I started shaking badly and dropped to the ground, I groaned in pain and then everything went black…

**Riddles**

**Annabeth POV**

We succeed to kill the Hydra. I started to look around for Esme since she sounded like Athena's daughter and I wanted to ask a few questions. Then I saw the auburn haired girl dropped to the ground. "ESME!"

The other campers heard my call and they ran toward Esme. The poor girl groaned before her eyes shut completely. I broke through the crowd that circling Esme, I already considered Esme as a sister myself even though she was Poseidon's daughter.

Esme's hand covered her left upper arm; I carefully moved it away and gasped. Not just because the serious injured arm that were caused by the Hydra, but the fact that her blood wasn't red, it was thick gold, ichor –the blood of the gods and immortals.

"CHIRON! CALL HIM, HURRY!" I ordered Will Solace,

He did seem disappointed but then ran toward the camp. Oh yeah he and Esme were dating. Why did I forget about that?

Chiron came running with Will beside him who tried his best to catch up with the Centaur. "Annabeth what is it? Why Esme injured and you didn't bring her to the infirmary?"

"Chiron, look at this!" I said and showed Esme's injured arm that covered by her ichor.

Everyone gasped, "Di Immortales! Esme's blood is ichor!"

Chiron scratched his beard and closed his eyes –something he usually did when he was thinking. "Annabeth, bandage her wound to stop the bleeding. Her body fight to get the venom out but if still like that than Esme could die because lost so much blood."

I nodded, "Grab some bandage from the infirmary!" I ordered Austin –son of Apollo, since I knew Will won't be too happy if I ask him to run again.

Austin came back as fast as he can then handed me the bandage. I carefully bandage Esme's arm, even when she was unconscious she was still groaning in pain. The ichor quickly stained the white bandage so I needed to cover it again.

"What should we do now?" Percy asked, totally scared to lose his sister.

Chiron turned to him, "We'll take her to Lord Apollo. He's the only one who could cure such thing as Hydra venom. Percy can you hold Esme and go to…"

"I'll hold her!" Will cut,

Chiron turned to him, something on Will's face made Chiron nodded. "Go on then… Percy, Will, and Annabeth will go to Mount Olympus. The other, go back and continue your activity!"

"AWWW!" the other campers protested but walked away eventually.

Will scooped Esme's body carefully then turned to us. "So, Mount Olympus huh? I can't wait to meet my dad." He said in sarcastic tone…

~~0~~

"You sure don't want to change turn? Esme was not as light as a feather you know…" Percy said as he eyed Will, he was ready to catch Esme if Will drop her anytime.

"No, I'm okay…" Will said; his eyes still locked at Esme's face.

"Okay we're here. Let's go before the venom got Esme worse…" I said and walked out from the elevator, Percy and Will followed not so far.

"Do these Demigods respect something called, 'Gods and Goddesses privacy'?" Zeus groaned as we walked in,

"We won't interrupt if this doesn't emergency." Percy said quickly, "Can we talk with my father and Lord Apollo?"

Like they were heard us, in a second Lord Poseidon, Lord Apollo, and –surprisingly, my mother walked in.

"Annabeth, what's…" my mom trailed off as she saw the now limp Esme in Will's arms. "What was happening with her?!" mom asked, panic. Whoa, she was panic for Lord Poseidon's daughter? How weird…

"Hydra." Was the only word I needed to say,

Lord Apollo rushed to Will's side, "Let me check her. If Hydra's venom really found it's way to her body then it would be fatal if we're not get it out fast." Will passed Esme to Lord Apollo's ready arms. From the corner of my eye I could see my mom's face a little bit… angry?

Wait Esme couldn't be Lord Poseidon and my mom's child, right? I mean, we didn't even know if they were really having a girl and it was been years. Their child would live here, in Olympus, right?

"I need to treat her in a room and somewhere quiet. I'll inform you ASAP about anything." Lord Apollo glanced at my mom for a second before took Esme out.

My mom and Lord Poseidon exchanged worried looks. Yeah it was been years since their status changed from enemy to lover –husband and wife actually. "You want to go back to the Camp? We can take you there in flash." Lord Poseidon offered,

Percy and Will turned to me for an answer, boys… "We'll just stay here…"

Lord Poseidon nodded, "Very well then… Feel free to walk in Demeter's garden…" and with that he and my mom walked out.

My mom seemed so stress out. So it was right? Esme was their daughter? Mine and Percy's half-sister? Oh I would ask my mom later when she would be calmer…

~~0~~

**Athena's POV**

"No! Please tell me this isn't happen! Please Poseidon; I don't want to lose our daughter…" I cried in our room in Poseidon's temple.

Poseidon hugged me even closer –if that were possible. "Shush… Thena, Apollo is the best healer and he would do _everything_ to save Esme… Don't worry, okay?"

"Esme… She just a girl, she just received my gift last night… She prayed to me to make the cane grew into a sword, why that damn Hydra had to attack _her_? Why not the other? Why it have to be our daughter?"

"I surely don't know Thena… But Apollo will take the venom out and she'll be okay…" he whispered to my ear,

I looked up to him with my damped eyes, he took my face closer to his and he pressed his lips on mine.

"Hey guys! Esme's condition…" Apollo burst into our room, Poseidon and I quickly pulled apart. "Ow! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt!"

I shook my head, "No, it's fine, really… What about Esme's condition?" Poseidon curled her arm around my waist.

"She passed the fatal part… I already took out the venom and she's asleep now… You want to meet her Thena? Because I haven't told the Demigods about the news…"

I nodded quickly and jumped off the bed. I straightening my dress before ran toward the room, Poseidon chased me behind…

~~0~~

Esme was sleeping on the bed with a peaceful face. I breathed in relief, just seeing her like that already lift the weight on my shoulders a bit. I sat next to the bed and took her hand into mine. Her left upper arm been bandage and just left a bit ichor stain.

"Esme… You're fine now honey, you would and you must be fine…" I whispered and kissed her forehead,

"Mmm…" Esme mumbled in her sleep,

Poseidon sat next to me and tucked Esme's auburn hair behind her ear. "You silly sweet girl, don't scare us especially your mom like this again, hmm? She almost had a heart attack, if she could have…" he joked,

I swatted his arm; he rubbed it and looked at me jokingly. "Ow? Hey Owl Face your punch is pretty strong…"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh shut it, Seaweed Brain…"

"Let's tell the Demigods about Esme's condition, shall we? I'm sure they all worried about her just like we did…"

I nodded and stood up with Poseidon. We walked out, hand-in-hand…

**Love it? Hate it? Both? Reviews for more!**


	13. The Decision

**Guys, do you all miss me? Because I miss you! I'm so sorry that I Update sooo long because my mom grounded me and took my laptop, but now I just got it back! Horray! So R&R for more chapters!**

Lord Poseidon and my mom walked toward us, their faces indicating that Esme was fine. "Apollo said she passed the fatal part and she's asleep now… You three may visit her…" Lord Poseidon said,

Will face brightened, "C'mon Percy, Annabeth."

Percy nodded and followed him, they both turned around as they realized I didn't follow them. "I uh… Go check Esme; I want to talk with my mom first."

Both Percy and Will seemed confused but then nodded in agreement. They continued to walk away.

"Yes Annabeth? What do you want to talk about, dear?" my mom asked,

"I want to ask a few questions, both to you and Lord Poseidon please…"

My mom and Lord Poseidon exchanged looks, "What do you need, Annabeth Chase?" he asked,

"I know the relationship between the two of you; remember when mom was 5 months pregnant?"

They both nodded, "Well it's been years since that and I want to ask about your child…" I continued,

Their faces indicating that they were nervous about answering me. Ha! So my guess was right! "Esme is your daughter, isn't she? She's not just Lord Poseidon's daughter but also yours, right mom?"

My mom opened her mouth but nothing came out. Oh great, now I just made Lady Athena the Goddess of Wisdom speechless. Poseidon looked at her, stunned. Oh so he also didn't know that his wife could be speechless. "Mom, I know she's yours and Lord Poseidon's… It was so obvious from all the riddles… First she was so skilled in battle and full of strategy, second she was so smart when Hydra attacked; she knew all information about it. Third of course that was very obvious that she got ichor instead of normal blood, then when you first seeing her condition, you were so worried and scared. Oh yeah and also, when you and Lord Poseidon came for visit, you was so envy when Lord Poseidon was so close to Esme, like you wanted to do the same, and then I saw her magic weapon, there were an owl and a wave craved on it, they were the symbols of both of you."

"Wait a minute Annabeth, your mother and I need to talk in private…" Lord Poseidon said and pulled my mom a little bit far from me…

**Athena's POV (It's needed if you want to know what our couple talk about.)**

"What should we do now Thena? She knew about Esme…" Poseidon whispered,

"We'll tell her the truth, but only her… Annabeth has enough evidences to prove that Esme is our daughter, but the other didn't have them. So we'll tell her the truth and make her promise won't tell anyone even Esme herself…" I explained, also whispering.

"But how could Esme got her ichor back? You already gave her the magic liquid to make her a mortal…"

I face palmed, of course why I didn't realize it sooner? "Because we both showed the same love toward her… The magic liquid became void."

Poseidon cursed under his breath, "And I guess all of the campers already saw Esme's ichor…"

I nodded and bit my lip. If we wanted to erase their memories about Esme's ichor it would take full strength that maybe Father couldn't help it. If we let Esme came back to earth then it would take a lot of explaining to the campers. If we keep Esme here then it also take a lot of explaining to Esme, she must have tons of questions.

Poseidon waved his hand in front of my eyes. "Uh hello? Thena? This is earth to Pallas Athena, do you copy?"

I blinked a couple times, "Poseidon what are you doing?"

He shrugged, "You've been out for about 5 minutes my love… What were you thinking?"

"Oh! I'm sorry dear, just thinking about how we should do on this situation."

"Do you have any choices?" Poseidon asked,

"Well… We definitely can't erase all of the campers' memories, it takes a full strength. The choices are either we send Esme back to earth or keep her here…"

Poseidon frowned and scratched his salt and pepper beard **(AN: I read a lot about Poseidon's 'salt and pepper' beard. So I guess it means his brown beard and it has a few gray hairs.) **"Oh I know! Come closer Athena; let me whisper it to your ear…" Poseidon sudden act made me jumped.

I extended my ear toward his lips. But instead of whispering his so-called idea, he nuzzled my ear with his nose. I moaned out loud and whimpered. "P-Poseidon… w-what…?"

"I'll tell you the idea if you come with me for a while later, deal?" he growled to my ear,

I nodded and he took my hand then we both walked toward Annabeth…

**Annabeth POV**

"Annabeth, your statement about Esme is… right. Yes she's our daughter that you and Percy see when Athena was 5 months pregnant." Lord Poseidon said,

Ha! I know that! "But why she's in earth and you're the only one who claimed her? Why she didn't live here?" I asked,

"I wanted to claim her as well Annabeth dear, but I can't. Zeus said that Olympus isn't a place for a child to grow up so he ordered me to make Esme mortal and sent her to earth. You do recall that only you and Perseus that knew about my and Poseidon's relationship, right?" My mom explained,

"So now, what would you do? Tell her the truth or keep lying to her?" I asked,

"We will tell _everyone _the truth, both on Esme's real status and our relationship…" Lord Poseidon answered my question.

"Will would be very happy…" I muttered under my breath,

Mom crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm sorry? What were you saying Annabeth?"

Oh great, she heard me. I gulped, "Will would be very happy?"

"So it's true? Esme was dating with Will Solace –son of Apollo?"

I nodded, a little bit scared. "Yes and still does mom… They loved each other and Will Solace would always watch Esme over and protect her…"

Mom –surprisingly, just sighed. "Well there goes my other daughter to a hand of a boy…"

"So you want to see Esme now? I think she already wake…" Lord Poseidon was trying to change the subject.

I nodded and Lord Poseidon, mom, and I walked toward the throne room…

**Love it? Hate it? Both? Please reviews for more! Because reviews made me want to Update!**


	14. Reunited And Something I Must Choose

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I love them all and I'm happy that people read my writing! So enjoy and R&R!**

I woke up in a room –alone luckily, and then a man walked in with that sunny smile that I believed was so alike Will's, he introduced himself as Lord Apollo –so it was obvious that he and Will shared the same smile, and saying that I was in Olympus. He let me got up and walking around in the throne room if I want –which of course I gladly accepted. So here I now then, wander around the throne room where 12 HUGE different thrones were surrounding me.

"ESSIE!" a very familiar voice and I miss so badly called,

I turned around and my face brightened, "WILLIE!"

Will ran faster and gave me a bear hug. "Oh Essie, I'm so worried about you!"

"I miss you too Willie…" I laughed, "But can you let me go now? Can't breathe." I squeaked,

He quickly let me go, "Oh! I'm so sorry Essie! Is it hurt?"

I waved my hand, "Nah, don't worry... I'm perfectly fine now. Thanks to your father anyway…"

He smirked, "How's the arm?"

I rubbed my left upper arm, "Healing. A little bit numb but fine…"

"Uh Essie do you know…?"

I raised a brow, "Know what?"

"Blood…?"

"What's wrong with the word blood? Willie what are you talking about?"

He sighed but shook his head. "Nothing."

"LITTLE SISTER!"

I looked past Will's shoulder and waved my hand. "Hi big bro!"

Percy ran toward me and messed my hair. "You almost make me killed by dad, you know…"

I laughed and tried to stop his hand from messing my hair. "Stop it! Don't mess my hair Percy!" I turned to Will, "Willie! Help!" I whined,

Will quickly pulled me away from my brother and hugged me. "Nobody touches my Essie!" he tried to sound scary.

Percy hurriedly raised his hands. "Whoa! Please don't kill me Will!"

I laughed in Will's embrace. "Hahaha! Percy can't mess with me! Percy can't mess with me!" I sang along,

"Haha, that's cheat Esme! Will's helping you!"

"You got Annabeth!" I struck my tongue toward him,

Will and Percy eventually laughed with me. After we cooled off Percy raised a brow, "Do you called my sister 'Essie', Will? And did you just called him 'Willie'?"

Both Will and I blushed. Will quickly let me go and I bit my lip, confused about how I should explain. "W-well…"

The gods and goddesses minus my dad and –sadly, Lady Athena, walked in. I mentally thank them for showing up in a right time.

Lord Zeus (Hey, he was technically my Uncle so I know when the Thunder Guy walked in) gave me an odd gaze like he was missing me. Lady Hera (her dress was like rainbow when it moved so I do know her) smiled warmly at me. Lord Apollo gave a thumb up to Will and winked toward me, making both Will and I blushed in a deep shade of red. Lady Artemis (I guess, since she got silvery eyes and an arrows pouch hung on her back) swatted her twin brother and gave me a nod and warm smile. Lady Aphrodite (You do know how to recognize the Love Goddess right?) squealed as she saw how much Will and I stood so close to each other, and of course we both blushed even deeper if that was possible. Lord Ares (since he got that creepy look I do know the War God when you see him) just gazed at me, which was strangely made me scared since Lady Athena was not there. Lord Hephaestus (I heard stories about how Lady Hera kicked him because he was well… not beautiful) examined me up and down, like he was thinking about how to make the Automaton me. Lord Hermes (he got that same flicker in his eyes like the Stools) just gazing at me. Lord Hades (His feature was so dark like the Underworld) just smiled coldly at me. Then Lady Demeter (Hey her dress filled with wheat pictures!) gave me an angry look like she knew that I didn't eat cereal much.

"Well, well… There's the famous Esme Jones. Hey Perseus, you felt like you being challenge? She almost as famous as you did." Lord Zeus said after the gods and goddesses sat on their thrones, leaving two empty thrones that I knew were Lady Athena's and my dad's.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Lord Zeus, but no, I'm not felt being challenge by my own half-sister." Percy said with respect.

Lord Zeus seemed a little bit pissed off but then turned to me. "So Esme Jones, mommy's little girl got a few scratches hmm?"

"Oh let the poor girl be, Zeus! It's not you who almost get killed by Hydra's venom!" Lady Hera said then turned to me. "How are you feeling dear?"

"F-fine…" I answered,

She smiled warmly, like she knew me well. "Where are Athena and Poseidon?" Lord Zeus asked to no one in particular,

"We're here." Lady Athena said from the door's direction before no one could answer.

We all turned to the voice's direction. Annabeth, Lady Athena, and my dad walked in. Annabeth smiled to me and hugged me tightly. "How's your feeling Esme?"

"Great. Except for can't breathe because your tight hug." I joked,

She let me go and laughed. "Never, attack Hydra on your own again." She said in serious tone.

I nodded, "Yes Madam!"

Lady Athena ran toward me and hugged me tighter than Annabeth but I felt the warmth of her and I loved it. I carefully curled my arms around her neck and buried my face on her black hair. "Oh Esme, I'm so worried about you! I really miss you!"

"Huh? Lady Athena what are you talking about? Miss me? I'm not even your daughter…" I asked, confused.

Lady Athena let me go and held me by my shoulders. Her gazed straight to my eyes, tears started to damp her eyes. Great… I made my favorite goddess cried. "B-but it didn't mean t-that I didn't love you L-Lady… If you don't mind, can I call you mom? Since my true mom left me for adoption so I don't see why I couldn't call you mom…"

Suddenly my dad poked my shoulder, "She really is your mother…"

I looked up to my dad, wide eyed. "My what? Are you kidding?"

He shook his head, "I'm not kidding Esme…"

"But I heard stories that you and Lady Athena are enemy!"

He shrugged, "It's an old story. Yes we were enemy, but no more. We're husband and wife now."

Will and I gasped, "WHAT?!" I turned to Percy and Annabeth who were really calm like they already knew what happen. "You two know what was going on here?!"

Percy and Annabeth shrugged, "We already knew their 'new status' when we came here years ago and our mom was 5 months pregnant with you." Annabeth explained,

"And you both didn't tell me?! Oh that was not cool!"

"We didn't even know that you're their child because we never came for a visit again." Percy said,

"Then prove it dad!" I knew challenging a god especially when he was your dad was not so great.

"Prove what?" my dad asked,

"That both of you are husband and wife. Kiss her."

My dad and Lady Athena (I still need prove that she was my mom) exchanged looks then nodded. My dad pulled her Goddess of Wisdom to stand up and curled his arm around her waist. Dad's face came closer and they interlocked their lips with a passionate kiss. Lady Athena seemed couldn't help but curled her arms around dad's neck. Even the Gods and Goddesses groaned at the scene but –apparently, my parents didn't mind.

I covered my eyes with my hand. "Okay that's enough!" I screamed,

I peeked and saw the couple looked at me shyly. "Alright I believe you!"

They both smiled and my mom knelt and opened her arms wide. "Come back to me, Esmeranda…"

I walked toward her and buried myself in her embrace. "I miss you mommy, so much…" I murmured against her shoulder.

"Oh I miss you too…"

"I-I'm sorry t-that I always saying t-things that you're not love me a-and that you gave me away… I'm so sorry…" I cried,

"Oh dear, it was okay to be angry… I know that you're upset; no one likes to be given away… I'm the one that need to say sorry to you… I'm sorry for these 13 years; you grew up without me…" My mom whispered softly,

As we pulled away everybody cheered. Lady Aphrodite waved her hand toward me and my body shined brightly. When the light disappeared I didn't wear my Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt and jeans anymore, I was wearing white silk gown with blue waves at the lower end, golden owl craved bracelets curled on my upper arms, golden owls and waves craved crown nested on my auburn hair. Percy, Annabeth, and Will gasped as they saw my new appearance.

"Your goddess appearance…" my mom said proudly,

The goddesses ran toward me and sunk themselves to human size (Thanks Lord!) before hugged me.

"ESME HOME!" Lady Aphrodite squealed happily,

"Welcome back Esme…" Lady Hera said and kissed my forehead,

"We've been waiting for this moment for 13 years." Lady Artemis said,

"You need to eat more cereals!" Lady Demeter scolded,

After the goddesses hugged me, the gods walked toward me.

"Well, my niece comes home at last." Lord Hades said,

"It's good to see you here; I can fight you more often and see if you can live again." Lord Ares' words made my mom glared at him.

"You're in luck to have my son Will to be your boyfriend. And he definitely has to be proud to have you as his 'Essie'." Lord Apollo said and gave a bright smile to me, Will and I must be bright red now.

"Why you really beautiful, my little niece." Lord Hermes said,

Lord Zeus walked toward me and I gulped, he was so big even though he was in his human size. "My granddaughter from Athena! Or do I have to call you my niece?" he gave me a bear hug.

"Father, let her go! She can't breathe!" my mom exclaimed,

Lord Zeus let me go, "Upps. I'm sorry Esme."

I coughed and gasping for air but nodded to him. "It's… alright." I squeaked, "Grandpa."

Lord Zeus smiled but then cleared his throat and came back to be a wise tone. "So, do you Esmeranda Sofia Jones, daughter of Poseidon and Athena, accept the immortality I gave you? We will accept you to live here in Mount Olympus forever."

I gasped; immortality? I never expect this. I glanced at my parents; yes I wanted to be with my parents again, here, living for unlimited lifetime. I just gonna answer yes when I glance at Will. His face was filled with sadness. But can I exchange my –maybe- only chance to live as a Goddess for being Mortal? Lose my youth and become old and then died?

I turned to Lord Zeus, "Lord Zeus, grandpa, I really wanted to be with my parents, live here in Olympus, in immortality."

He smiled, "So you accepted?"

"I choose…"

**I love making cliff hanging! (Sorry, old habit die hard...) If you want to know what Esme choose, you should definitely reviews a LOT! Is she will be a Goddess and probably leave Will? Or is she will choose to be Mortal? Answer is in the next chapter everyone!**


	15. Immortal or Mortal?

**I'm back! So Esme's choice would be...**

_"I choose…"_

"I choose to live in a Mortal World, become a mortal, and live with Will Solace, son of Apollo. Because if I'm immortal, I would never live with Will anymore, and I don't want it." I walked toward Will and took his hand in mine.

The gods and goddesses gasped in disbelief. Will gave me a confused but happy look. "Essie? You sure? You just like rejecting Lord Zeus' grand offer."

I nodded, "So? I love you Will Solace, even if you lived forever, live without you, I can't imagine how miserable I am." I turned my stunned parents and gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I will visit often, I promise."

My mom smiled, "About visiting, Poseidon why don't you call Esme's 13th birthday gift?"

My dad nodded and whistled. In a short few seconds a white as snow Pegasus flew in. It has golden feature on the legs. The mane and tail were golden as well. A pair of golden eyes stared at me and flickered with happiness. _Master! _The Pegasus (that surprisingly has female-like sound) brayed in my mind.

I rubbed her nose softly. "Hey girl! Oh mom, dad, she's cool and beautiful! She's mine?"

My mom tapped my shoulder, "Of course she is… Happy Birthday, Esme…"

_Do you want to ride me, Master? Please I've been waiting for a long time for you! Ride me Master, ride me!_

"Of course!" I squealed happily and jumped on the Pegasus' back. "What's her name?"

My dad smiled, "You name her, silly… She's yours…"

_I didn't mind about name, just please… don't call me Princess, would you? It's sounded really corny…_

I struck my tongue out. "I hate that name too… I will call you… GoldSnow. What do you think, GoldSnow?"

_Perfect!_

"Hey Essie, come on, share what you are talking about with your new Pegasus?" Will demanded,

I giggled, "Just her name." I rubbed the golden mane. "GoldSnow, this is Will Solace, he's my boyfriend…"

GoldSnow brayed; _he's lucky to have you Master!_

I smirked to my Pegasus before turned to my parents. "Aren't we going to tell everybody about me?"

They smiled, "Of course. You can take GoldSnow, Will can go with his dad's chariot," Lord Apollo just gonna protest but my mom glared at him and made him shut. "Percy and Annabeth could take my chariot and I want Annabeth to control it, and me and your dad will go with his chariot."

"One quick question please." I said before we took off,

"Yes Esme?" my mom asked,

"How could you _possibly _ride with this?" I pointed my long dress. "It's not really comfortable. Can I get my jeans and T-shirt back?"

"No, absolutely not!" Lady Aphrodite quickly piped in, "You look gorgeous in your dress instead of those horrible and tattered clothes!"

"But…"

"No buts!"

"Aphrodite! Give her a break! She's new to this and if my daughter wanted her clothes back, then you _must _give her clothes back." my mom said firmly,

Lady Aphrodite rolled her eyes but then waved her hand, and the next thing I knew I wore my Camp Half-Blood orange T-shirt and jeans again, and they wasn't tattered so I guess Lady Aphrodite has somehow managed to fix them.

"Thanks Lady Aphrodite!" I said, smirking.

"Don't call me Lady, Esme. Call me Auntie Aphrodite, like when you were little."

I nodded, "Thanks Auntie!"

"Alright, are we ready to go?" my dad asked,

My mom, Will, Percy, Annabeth, and I nodded in agreement, then GoldSnow shook her body and we all took off very fast, the Gods and Goddesses waved toward us –especially me, until I couldn't see them anymore…

**Love it? Hate it? Both? Reviews! What do you think about Esme's choice?**


	16. Happily Ever After

**I'm really, really sorry for the long Update! I got no idea for a while so I don't Update, so please don't kill me! This is the last chapter of Baby Owl and Fish! Reviews!**

As we were up in the sky, I often caught Will glanced at me before turned away again. I wonder what he thought, did he still as confuse as I did?

_Master, don't worry, that Solace boy loved you, no matter what. _GoldSnow spoke in my mind,

I sighed softly, "Thanks…"

_No problem…_

When we landed in front of the Big House, which drawn so much attentions from the campers, especially when mom and dad arrived, hand in hand and exchanged looks lovingly.

"Whoa! Lady Athena and Lord Poseidon are together!"

"But they're enemies, right?"

"They really did hook up?"

"Whoa! Look at Esme's Pegasus! He's cool!"

"My Pegasus is a she, idiot!" I snapped,

"Oh… Sorry."

_Thanks Master… I hate when somebody called me 'he'._

"Me too." I muttered,

Chiron came forward and bowed politely to my mom and dad, the other campers copied him.

"Thank you, Chiron. I believe the campers here wanted to know everything, yes?" my mom asked,

Chiron nodded, "You will tell them _everything_?"

"Everything." My mom agreed then turned to the campers. "Dear Demigods, we have some explanations for you. First, yes, Lord Poseidon and I are married, technically years ago."

As I expected, gasps echoed around the group.

My dad cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again. "Second, Esme isn't a demigod at all. She's…"

"Our daughter." Mom finished for him,

Again, gasps sounded all over the group.

"She didn't looks like a Goddess at all!" Drew, an annoying daughter of Aphrodite exclaimed.

"Shut it and let us continue, daughter of Aphrodite." Dad said sternly, wow he was scary when he angry.

"Yes, she didn't looks like a Goddess at all because…"

"I chose to be Mortal and live happily ever after with Will Solace son of Apollo. The end." I said simply,

"Wow! True love never dies!"

I rolled my eyes, "Now I would be still training here as a Demigod, but never you dare do something stupid or else I might get my Goddess power back."

We continued to explain everything to them, which was pretty easy because nobody dare to interrupt the immortals when they spoke. When the day turned dark my parents said their goodbyes to me because they needed to go back to Olympus.

Will and I walked slowly hand-in-hand along the beach line. We kept the comfortable silent, both deeply in thought.

"You know Essie," Will break the silence, "If I were you, I would do the exact thing."

I smiled, "I know."

"I would never betray you, Es, I promised."

"Me neither…"

Slowly, our lips interlock for our first kiss. Yeah, I think we would have a happily ever after ending…

**…The End…**

**I hope you like it! Reviews and I might make another Will and Esme story! Just tell me what do you think about a sequel!**


End file.
